Something Different
by Acewizarding
Summary: The Lightwood children are homeschooled. They train, have their teacher Hodge, why go outside when you have a big house and yard? That is until Maryse comes telling them they'll attend school for their senior year. Mainly Malec! Rated M for yes... Lemons! :D


¨Come on!¨ Jace yelled pointing at the target, ¨So close!¨

Alec laughed, taking the bow from his brother, ¨Admit it, you'll never be close to being as good as I am in archery.¨ Alec pointed at the arrow which lay several feet from the target.

Jace was about to argue when Izzy started to laugh, ¨Oh shut up,¨ she chuckled, ¨All of us have our talents,¨ she said she jumped off the branch from the tree. She walked towards her brothers, whip, sliding down her palm. ¨Alec, you're awesome with Archery. Jace with his blades and daggers-¨

¨And swords!¨"Jace Interrupted, as Alec chuckled, his dark hair falling into his face.

¨And I'm good at a whip. Maybe even your daggers Jace,¨ Izzy clicked her tongue.

Jace scoffed, ¨Using the whip is easy.¨

¨Oh really?¨ Izzy asked getting closer to Alec, ¨Alec, shoot an arrow at the target.¨

Alec looked at her oddly but shot one as commended. Before it even got far Izzy's whip was being wrapped around the arrow as she brought it down. Alec simply rolled his baby blue eyes as Jace scoffed once more, rolling his golden eyes.

Alec ignored them as they started to argue again about who was better. He looked around the back yard to see their fences were taller than anyone elses. Another difference was that they were covered with bushes so that no one could see them train. This was their life. They didn't go to school like normal kids. They were home schooled. Of course, their teacher Hodge taught them what they had to know but they also trained with weapons. Since they were kids they saw action movies and wished they were like the super heroes.

The reason their parents had let them do this was for many reasons. Mainly so that if they ever got in a fight they could defend their selves or if they were in danger. Ever since they were young the Lightwoods didn't trust anyone but each other. Whenever they were out in public they were all tense ready to strike, they were hardly out of the house.

Alec walked over to the big tree, and sat down, his back to it, watching Izzy and Jace fight each other. Of course he noticed Jace was winning as he pinned Izzy down with a dagger against her throat. Anyone else would think they're crazy, but they knew when to stop.

Other than them there was Max. There younger brother whom had gone with their parents on a business trip. Before Alec got to deep into his thoughts he heard a familiar voice, ¨Children!¨

Hodge.

¨What are you guys doing out here- _Jace_ get off your sister!¨ He commanded as Jace laughed and got off of Izzy.

All of them stood up, walking over to Hodge, ¨Give me your weapons,¨ he commanded, ¨Your mother is here, and she doesn't want you guys training outside.¨

All off the Lightwoods nodded as they handed him the weapons, ¨What about dad and Max?¨ Jace asked.

¨Max is sleeping in his room,¨ he said slowly as he took the weapons in his hands, ¨Also..your father is still in Los Angeles.. he has some business to attend to.¨

All of the Lightwoods stared at each other but nodded. ¨Alright,¨ Hodge said, ¨Into the kitchen¨

Izzy sighed as she placed her arms around her brothers shoulders, beginning to walk into the house. ¨Guys,¨ she said slowly, ¨Dad.. we haven't seen him in two months.¨

The brothers sighed, shrugging their shoulders as they got into the kitchen to see their mother there.

¨Kids,¨ Mayse said, ¨Sit. Now.¨

The three Lightwood children stared at each other but did as told, ¨What wrong?¨ Alec asked slowly.

¨You guys are going to school for your senior year!¨ She said excitedly.

Alec's face was paler than ever as Izzy and Jace gasped.

¨WHAT?¨ Izzy asked dramatically throwing her hands in the air.

¨MOTHER WE DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW A SCHOOL LOOKS LIKE.¨ Jace defended.

¨Yes, but-¨

¨WE DON'T EVEN LIKE PEOPLE!¨

¨WE DON'T EVEN GO OUT-¨

¨Enough!¨ Maryse yelled as she smacked the table, casing Isabelle and Jace to go silent. ¨Children.¨ she said calmly as Izzy and Jace sat as well. ¨Staying in the training room or back yard your whole life isn't healthy. You guys have a college education but I want you guys to make friends. You guys deserve a life.¨

¨When do we start?¨ Alec was the first to speak.

¨Tomorrow.¨

¨WHAT?¨ They all exclaimed now getting up.

¨Mom!¨ Izzy groaned, ¨All I have to wear is my training gear,¨ she pointed at the leather shorts and black tank top she wore, ¨Have you seen what other girls wear?¨

Maryse smiled, ¨You'll go to school with your gear. In the weekend I'll give you guys money so that you'll buy new clothing.¨

Izzy and Jace groaned, Alec letting out a small sigh.

¨Your back packs are in your rooms-¨

¨Did we all get black back packs?¨ Izzy asked.

¨Yes,¨ Maryse rolled her eyes, ¨A couple of notebooks and the materials you need will be in there. Now sleep, you'll have to wake up early for school.¨

¨Is Max going too?¨ Jace asked.

¨Yes,¨ Maryse nodded, ¨Now to your rooms!¨

Isabelle frowned, storming off as Jace followed after her.

Alec groaned, ¨A warning could of been nice Mum.¨

¨I know, it was last minute honey,¨ Maryse said, ¨Now to your room.¨

Alec nodded and ran up stairs to his room.

He closed the door behind him as he undressed slowly, walking over to the bed. He hated everyone but his family. How will he make friends?

He slowly climbed into bed, covering him self completly with sheets. He could only expect the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so I got this Idea in the shower. I used to sing in there- still do but now I get a lot of ideas in there too. XD. Okay so if you didn't get it they never really go out their home. They think their big back yard is enough. They don't trust people, so they'll be tense at school. I know this is short but what do you think so far?<strong>

**-Review?**


End file.
